Noviembre Sin Ti
by Camilin Cullen
Summary: Bella esta sufriendo por que le amor de su vida se fue en noviembre y fue el peor noviembre que Bella paso en su vida, pero como todo en la vida el volvio y lo unico que hicieron fue estar en los brazos del otro. One Shot. Rating M por lemmon


**Diclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y la historia es mia.**

**Este Fic va dedicado a mi hermanita Emmettz, es en recompensa a la espera de su historia que realmente esta hecha para ella.**

**Espero que les guste a todos.**

**Summary:** Bella sufre por que Edward se ha ido el primero de noviembre pero cuando vuelve ella lo unico que quiere es pegarse a el y no volverse a separar jamas. One Shot. Rating M por lemmon.

Hoy es 30 de noviembre, ya han pasado 30 días desde que el se fue, me dejo, me dijo que no me amaba, me dijo que siempre jugo conmigo...

_Flash back_

Edward me hablo por teléfono diciéndome que necesitaba hablar conmigo, me dijo que me esperaba en la Bella Italia, mi restaurante favorito, por que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

Llegue puntual a la hora que me dio, 8:00 en punto, di su nombre en la recepción y me guiaron a una mesa alejada.

Cenamos tranquilamente, como cualquier pareja enamorada, por que si, el era mi pareja desde hace 5 años desde que ambos salimos de la universidad, nos graduamos y nos vinimos a vivir juntos a Forks, un pueblito de Washington, ya que le ofrecieron un puesto como jefe del hospital local, era un medico recién graduado con los mejores honores de Harvard.

El, estoy completamente segura, es el amor de mi vida, sin el no podría respirar, sin el me moriría.

Luego de la cena el finalmente hablo.

-Bella necesito que hablemos...

-Pues dime Edward, me trajiste hasta aquí y aun no dice nada.

-Bella, me voy.- después de digerir sus palabras y calmarme un poco hablé.

-¿Donde nos vamos amor?- le pregunte esto con mi mejor sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo siento Bella, me voy solo, debo decirte que debes quedarte aquí.

En su rostro tenia la expresión mas fría que nunca le había visto, sus ojos color esmeralda que me enamoraron completamente no reflejaban ninguna emoción.

-¿Por que te vas? se supone que estaríamos juntos por siempre ¿recuerdas Edward?, me lo prometiste.

-Lo siento Bella, yo... nunca te quise. Si-siempre jugué contigo, lo lamento.

¿No-no me amas?

-No Bella, lo siento.

En ese preciso momento se levanto de la mesa y cuando se disponía a irse me levante rápidamente y estampe mi mano contra su mejilla.

-Te odio Edward, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto.

_Fin del Flash back._

Esas fueron mis ultimas palabras hacia el amor de mi vida, esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi, la ultima vez que vi su hermoso cabello, sus ojos que me vuelven loca, su boca que me hechiza y sobre todo la persona que me robo el corazón y no me lo devolvió.

Por que aun sigo enamorada de el, aun mi cuerpo lo anhela por las noche, aun lo amo.

Me propuse odiarlo por mucho tiempo pero no resulto, creo que fue peor por que lo añoro aun mas ahora.

Llegué a mi casa luego del paseo por la fría plaza de la ciudad, todos los días hacia este recorrido esperando encontrármelo en algún lado para decirle cuanto lo amo, pero como siempre mi búsqueda quedo con los mismo resultados de siempre: nada.

Prendí la laptop y me puse a escuchar música, curiosamente hace un par de días encontré la canción perfecta para mí: Noviembre sin ti, de Reik.

La deje sonando mientras preparaba algo para mi cena.

La tarde se aleja,

El cielo esta gris

La noche aparece sin ti,

Callado en la playa

Te lloro en silencio otra vez

Me ahoga esta pena

No puedo vivir

Las olas no me hablan de ti

Sentado en la arena

Escribo tu nombre otra vez

Por que te extraño

Desde aquel Noviembre

Cuando soñamos juntos

En querernos siempre

Me duele este frío Noviembre

Cuando las hojas caen

A morir por siempre...

Noviembre sin ti

Es sentir que la lluvia

Me dice llorando que todo acabó

Noviembre sin ti

Es pedirle a la luna

Que brille en la noche de mi corazón

Otra vez... otra vez...

Sentía que la canción me describía completamente, mientras preparaba un simple sándwich de cena cantaba la _mi_ canción.

Quisiera decirte

Que quiero volver

Tu nombre va escrito en mi piel

Ya es de madrugada

Te sigo esperando otra vez

Por que te extraño

Desde aquel Noviembre

Cuando soñamos juntos

A querernos siempre

Me duele, este frío Noviembre

Cuando las hojas caen

A morir por siempre...

Noviembre sin ti

Es sentir que la lluvia

Me dice llorando que todo acabó

Noviembre sin ti

Es pedirle a la luna

Que brille en la noche de mi corazón

Otra vez... otra vez...

Noviembre sin ti

Es sentir que la lluvia

Me dice llorando que todo acabó

Noviembre sin ti

Es pedirle a la luna

Que brille en la noche de mi corazón

Otra vez... otra vez...

A estas alturas de la canción ya lloraba a mares, las lagrimas salían involuntariamente de mis ojos, desearía que Edward estuviera aquí a mi lado, que consolara y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que me sacara de esta pena que me amara de nuevo…

Tocaron la puerta de mi casa, no tenia ganas de pararme a abrir pero debía hacerlo podían ser mis únicos amigos en el mundo, Alice y Jasper que irónicamente eran parientes de Edward, específicamente Alice es su hermana.

Me limpie las lágrimas, me pare del suelo y salí a abrir la puerta. Cuando abrí la respiración se me quedo atascada en la garganta.

Ahí estaba Edward mas perfecto de cómo lo recordaba, más guapo si es que es posible. Traía una perfecta sonrisa en el rostro, un hermoso ramo de rosas en las manos, su cabello estaba igual o mas despeinado que como lo recordaba, sus ojos tenían un precioso brillo, pero se notaba arrepentido, lo conocía tan bien que podría decir que su cabello estaba un poco mas desordenado de lo normal por las tantas veces que se lo había tocado por los nervios.

-Bella, mi amor. Vine a pedirte perdón siento haberte dañado pero me arrepiento completamente. Fui un tonto al haber hecho eso.

Como hacia un frió de los mil demonios hable.

-Pasa Edward o te congelaras.- Me dio la mas hermosa sonrisa que tanto había añorado, todo el mes de noviembre.

Lo deje pasar y cuando me di la vuelta luego de cerrar la puerta lo único de lo que fui consiente fue de sus labios contra los míos en un beso ansioso y hambriento. Como había extrañado sus labios…

El beso fue subiendo de tono cada vez mas, paso de un rose de labios a una ansiosa pelea de lenguas, la cual el gano por supuesto.

Sus manos nos se quedaron quietas y empezaron a acariciar mi cintura, las mías no se quedaron atrás y las lleve a su cabello, revolviéndolo aun mas.

Después de casi 5 minutos del beso mas esperado de mi vida nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero Edward no me dejo ahí, sus labios empezaron a bajar por mi cuello, pasaron por mi clavícula, me saco el sweater que traía puesto y comenzó a descender por mis el valle de mis pechos y mi ombligo.

Lo único que fui capaz de decir fue:

-Edward mi habitación por favor.

Edward capto de inmediato mis palabras y agarro al estilo novia y subió las escaleras de mi casa hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba mi habitación, una vez allí me dejo en el centro de la cama mientras el se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones rápidamente.

Se acerco a mi y empezó a acariciar todo mi cuerpo, no dejo un lugar que no fuera tocado por sus manos, las mías tampoco se quedaron atrás y tocaron todo a su paso, sus trabajados músculos, sus hombros, su pelo, su miembro durísimo como roca, _todo_

Luego de todos esos toques desesperados Edward empezó a despojarme de mi ropa interior, que en este momento es lo único que nos separaba. Saco mi brasier y mis bragas se paro y retiro su última prenda, sus bóxer y dejo al descubierto su gloriosa erección.

Creo que en este momento estaría de mas decir que yo estaba empapada creo que mis jugos creaban una posa en las sabanas.

Se posiciono encima mió con su miembro jugando con mi entrada y en segundos ya lo tenia dentro de mi, fue lo mas placentero que sentí en días, hacer el amor con Edward siempre era distinto y excitante, amaba hacerlo con el.

Edward empezó a moverse dentro de mí lentamente, envolviéndonos en una danza sumamente erótico y llena de amor, unas cuantas estocadas más y ambos explotamos juntos diciendo nuestros nombres solo que lo que dijo Edward me dejo helada.

-Bella te amo.

Luego de eso Edward nos acomodo a ambos debajo de las sabanas, yo me quede abrazada a el, temiendo que esto fuera un sueño y que el se fuera a esfumar de mis brazos.

Luego de salir de mi aturdimiento hable por primera vez:

-Edward ¿qué dijiste?- Edward me miro con una hermosa sonrisa torcida y repitió lo que me dejo helada hace un instante.

-Dije que _Te amo Bella_.- Luego de eso me beso en la punta de la nariz, muy cariñosamente.

Como vio mi cara de idiota que aun no se me pasaba comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

-Bella cuando me fui hace 30 días fue por que pensé que podrías estar mejor sin mi, mi corazón me decía que yo no era bueno par ti y pues me fui.

-Me dijiste que no me amabas.

-Esa fue la mas negra de las blasfemias mi amo, yo no podría vivir sin ti, Estos días que estuve sin ti fueron los peores de toda mi vida, no había segundo que no te necesitara y que no deseara estar contigo a mi lado, hasta que hoy cometí el acto mas egoísta que jamás cometeré y vine a buscarte sin importarme si soy bueno para ti o no. Ya no soportaba mortificarme sin ti.

Analice todo lo que Edward me acaba de decir y decidí que todo eso no importaba que noviembre fue el peor mes de mi vida pero lo dejaría atrás por que una vida con Edward seria suficiente para curarme de el _noviembre sin el_.

Me di las fuerzas que necesitaba y salte encima de el a darle el mejor beso de toda mi vida.

Luego de separarnos por la falta de aire le dije lo que seguramente esperaba oír.

-Te perdono Edward y para que sepas jamás te deje de amar, Te amo amor.

Este mes fue el peor _noviembre sin ti._

El amor de mi vida me sonrió y volvió a besarme y esta seguramente seria otra de las reconciliaciones que tendríamos a lo largo de nuestra vida por que este era amor verdadero.

Hello!

Aqui les dejo mi nueva locura, espero les guste y me dejen un hermoso review.

Cuidense mucho, espero nos leamos pronto^^

Ciao

MiiLiiTha


End file.
